


A Moment Illicit

by izzyshitposts



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Love, M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, War, but it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyshitposts/pseuds/izzyshitposts
Summary: Metallic spit washes over tired throatsThunderous echoes, howls, agony, grimeShort stares, fingertips brushed. His grin denotesBodies plummet within remorseless crime;...- aka -I wrote a short sonnet for my English class and i'm also trash so I loosely based it around Klaus and Dave from the Umbrella Academy.





	A Moment Illicit

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a Sonnet for my English class but i thought eh,, why not?

Metallic spit washes over tired throats,  
thunderous echoes, howls, agony, grime.  
Short stares, fingertips brushed; his grin denotes.  
Bodies plummet within remorseless crime.

 

Whispers orbit into night skies; moonlit.  
Calloused hands would flutter through unwashed hair,  
times as these made the existing worth it-  
promises of better times, farms, fresh air.

 

Still, yearning for him remains forbidden.  
Into your hand, a pressed silver pendant;  
moments embrace, skin becomes porcelain,  
with promised return, you become remnant.

 

Frantic gaze, no bright eyes to find thereof;  
for the front lines- they took away your love.

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIIIIIIIIF you'd like to give me any feedback that would be groovy.


End file.
